Dark Fina
(700+) |affiliation= |occupation= |race=Human |gender=Female |height=170cm |weight=55kg |hair=Blond |eye=Red |type=playable |job=Dark Spirit |weapon=Staves, rods whips, maces |armor=Hats, clothes, robes |limitbreak=5-6★: Hell's Judgment |japaneseva=Inori Minasehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VqXrFGQa7Cc |gameplay=true |boss page=Dark Fina (boss) }} Dark Fina, known as Majin Fina (Evil Fina) in Japan, is a playable supporting character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Once a lieutenant of Hess earning the moniker of "Demon of Hess", she would become a central figure to the main characters, sharing an even deeper bond with Fina. Dark Fina can be obtained through rare summon and has several variants. Profile Appearance Dark Fina has the same traits as Fina, sharing skin, hair and eye color, but with noticeable differences. Dark Fina's hair is longer and messier, her eyes are reddish and her official render displays her with a bigger bust. Whereas Fina wears mostly white clothing, Dark Fina wears mostly black. She wears a long hood which covers her head and almost the entirety of her back, a black dress with slits, black heels, long red gloves that cover most of her arms and red adornments that surround her chest, leaving her navel and cleavage exposed. Her weapon is a snake-shaped whip called the Empress Birch. Her artwork shows several red snakes surrounding and emerging from the whip. She is a more mature, revealing and intimidating figure contrasting with Fina's more pure, modest and younger appearance. Personality Dark Fina is a stark contrast from the kind, naive and simple-minded Fina. She is brash and yearns for power. Although she has an abrasive tongue—with her jibes and patronizing tone—she displays a firm determination and, from time to time, a sincerity similar to that of her current self. Dark Fina is a more serious, no-nonsense and straight-to-the-point woman, although she rarely bothers to interact with others. She is uninterested in explaining things to others—sometimes to the annoyance of the rest of the party—simply because she feels she owes them no such explanation. Much of Dark Fina's motivations are inclined to her mission that she believes must succeed on. Her obsession to succeed stems from a fear of failure spelling certain death for Hess. Dark Fina holds a soft spot for Rain and her kinder self. She is concerned with the former's well being, while being persuaded by the latter to help the rest of the party despite finding it pointless. She has used her powers to restore the peace at Olderion. Although she taunts her weaker self of having feelings for Rain, such taunts are mostly aimed at making the latter admit it and be more selfish and resolute as a person, rather than to instill hostility. Dark Fina makes the ultimate sacrifice to allow her weaker self to live and encourage her even in spiritual form. Story Fina was a girl in the world of Paladia being born with great powers and related to the Hess bloodline. She had a difficult life and was aken under Yuraisha's wing. When experiments on body modifications were not progressing, Fina offered herself as a test subject, something Yuraisha was not in full agreement with but nonetheless accepted, sparking unfriendly rumors that Yuraisha had her as little more than a guinea pig. Due to her great powers, Fina was the first successful body modification subject, which allowed Yuraisha to complete the process with a safer method. Fina grew up and shared a friendly rivalry with Sieghard as fellow warriors who wanted to become stronger. When the world split into a war between the Aldore and the Hess factions, Fina sided with Hess leaving Sieghard puzzled. When he asked for her reasons, she would respond because "she felt like it". Yuraisha wondered if it was because she took care of her, which Fina denied. During meetings with Hess's Eight Sages, Fina would frequently fur Behemoth K as it was both pleasant and fun. Elfdarit would follow suit and the two would fur the Behemoth for extended periods of time, which made the beast ticklish. She became one of the faction's most infamous lieutenants, and earned the moniker "Demon of Hess" while fighting the Sworn Eight of Paladia. Her relationship with the Earthlord became hostile after she had sided with Hess without explaining her motives, with Earthlord assuming she was a traitor. As part of a bigger plan of the original Veritas of the Dark to end the war using leverage, Fina was sealed in crystal to force negotiations between the factions. The leaders of Aldore betrayed the Sworn Eight and transported them, along the entire landmass they were on with multiple soldiers from both factions, into Lapis through an interdimensional gate and using up the crystals as a result. Fina ended up imprisoned for 700 years inside a crystal placed around Grandshelt and ended up watching over a younger Rain, helping him keep his Aldore powers in check so they would not threaten him. As a side effect of the imprisonment Fina became a weaker version of herself, although the original Fina's consciousness would still be aware of everything she did even if not on control of the main body. To be known as the "Dark Fina", she realizes the other Fina is the embodiment of her idealized version of herself: cheerful, honest and free. Olderion When Veritas of the Waters's scheme fails at Lake Dorr, she launches her next attack and floods a large part of Olderion. She is intercepted by the party. Fina attempts to attack the Waterlord but is deflected by the Sacred Ring. Fina regains her memories as a warrior of Hess and recognizes her as a warrior of Aldore. She defeats Waters alone and forces her retreat. They pursue Waters as Fina can feel her presence, and with the help of pirate captain Mercedes, find Waters in the Ghost Ship. Veritas of the Waters is defeated and loses the Sacred Ring. Rain touches it, causing his arm to glow with power, putting his life in danger. Waters recognizes the phenomenon and alerts Veritas of the Dark, hiding in Elle's shadow. Elle and Dark Fina discuss how to save both the Olderion Federation and Rain using the crystal's powers. Dark Fina discloses that there is a way, but warns Elle about the consequences. The party travels to the Water Shrine to use the crystal to heal Rain and restore Aquapolis. Veritas of the Waters survived the last encounter and attacks the party with monsters, while Elle runs to the crystal chamber to boost the crystal's power. He is interrupted by Veritas of the Waters who reveals she hid in his shadow, knowing Elle would be too inexperienced to notice. Waters injures Elle and shatters the crystal. Veritas of the Waters prepares to ambush Rain and his party, but is distracted by Elle empowered by his fiancée's, Arsha's, amulet. Waters loses patience after Elle claims he has no intentions of defeating the armored invader. When Waters mortally wounds Elle, she realizes Elle stalled to thwart Waters' eventual ambush. Infuriated, Veritas of the Waters attempts to kill the party, but is beaten and retreats for good. During the battles Dark Fina lies outside believing any effort to be a waste and that Rain and his friends will fail. Fina talks inside of her and convinces her dark counterpart that their efforts aren't in vain and that Dark Fina, too, desires to help Rain as they share the same feelings. Dark Fina reluctantly decides to help them. With Veritas of the Waters' defeat, Dark Fina uses the crystal shards still brimming with power from Elle and restores Olderion and heals Rain. This uses too much power and she is forced to lay dormant again, leaving the normal Fina behind. Mysidia Much later the party fights Veritas of the Earth and Veritas of the Light in the Nameless Ruins to protect the Light Crystal. Veritas of the Earth strengthens Fina, causing a bewildered Dark Fina to return. Earth is disappointed with Dark Fina's first greeting after so many years and claims to know what both of them want: a battle to the death. A weakened Sakura, not wanting to let Dark Fina fall, teleports herself and the party out of harm's way. Fina is in risk of disappearing inside her mind, but Dark Fina doesn't know how to save her. Sakura suggests they go to the Magic Library where Dark Fina touches a book while concentrating on her memories of the war from 700 years ago. She teleports the party's minds into a world of memories inside Fina's Psyche to fix the irregularities affecting her. They end up in the world of Paladia where Dark Fina feels nostalgic and decides to banish her presence so that the party is not associated with Hess. She prompts the soldiers of Aldore from the memory world to attack them. The party temporarily sides with the recreations of the original Eight Sworn of Paladia, and fight the Dark Fina of the memory world to defend the Headquarters of the Aldore Faction. They defeat her and Veritas of the Earth wants to deal the finishing blow. Rain pleads with her to reconsider, as Veritas of the Dark would not approve of murder, but Earth challenges Rain. The party defeats Earth, but is forced to leave the memory world because of the Kaiser Behemoths brought by Veritas of the Light surround them. Rain tries to plead with Light, now having seen a more noble side of the Six Sworn, and asks why she feels such hatred. Veritas of the Light blames Rain's mother Sophia, and without more elaboration attacks. She is defeated with her suit of armor falling apart, revealing her true self as Sakura's older sister. Sakura greets her but Veritas of the Light, disgusted at Sakura for her betrayal, attacks her though she is blocked. Sakura tells Veritas of the Light to give up, but Light scoffs, saying that the humiliation she suffered is worse than the wounds, and summons her armor back. Light tells Rain his father Raegen was Veritas of the Dark and a traitor to the group "led astray" by Sophia. The party is left confused that Rain's father could be Veritas of the Dark, a traitor and at the same time the enemy who has fervently opposed them, leading them to deduce that another man is behind the suit of armor. Veritas of the Light prepares to unleash the magic power she has been charging while Dark Fina is unable to stop her, forcing Sakura to interfere as the party is engulfed in a magical explosion. As the party tries to reach the Mysidian Tower to perform the ritual again, they are intercepted by Veritas of the Earth who tries to convince Dark Fina to join their cause. She refuses, preferring to be with the one she loves. The party flees and reaches the tower and reenters the memory world. They defeat the Dark Fina of that world to seal her in crystal and enact the Darklord's plan. They are pulled from the memory world, and although the ritual saves Fina, it causes an unforeseen side-effect: both Finas manifest simultaneously. Dark Fina confronts the Earthlord who asks why she chose to side with Hess. She responds that Hess' faction was the weaker, so joining them would give her the perfect setting to fight stronger opponents as her warrior's pride told her. The two do battle while the rest of the party fight Veritas of the Light. Both parties defeat the Paladians, who are ordered to retreat by Veritas of the Dark who promises to destroy everything dear to Rain. Gronoa As the party travels to Gronoa, they begin to suffer the effects of the deadly miasma, although Dark Fina is unaffected. They are saved by Ilias and Fohlen and continue their way. Dark Fina senses her fellow Sage the Dark Elf, and warns the party of his erratic behavior. The party chases the Dark Elf and witnesses his destructive powers. Veritas of the Light arrives, but feeling no pride in killing them when weakened, pursues the Sage as she wants to destroy the crystal herself. The Lightlord fails to defeat the Dark Elf and the party catches up, once more pursuing the elf. The party uses their magic power to nullify the elf's attack, who uses his own life to power his attack to beat them. As he approaches Rain, the Lightlord appears and kills the elf. She retreats after promising to settle the score properly. Veritas of the Frost resurrects and freezes an entire village, taking it hostage, forcing the party to fight each other to discover the strongest among them to satiate his lust for battle. Dark Fina battles her weaker self and taunts her with a bet with Rain at the stake. Fina is confused at her feelings for Rain and loses. Dark Fina doesn't hold the bet since it wasn't mutually agreed. She is later defeated by Rain and helps the party defeat the Frostlord to protect the Dark Crystal. Soon the Sworn Six appear in an empowered form. The Frostlord reveals himself to be Raegen who borrowed the suit of armor to fight the Sworn Six. As the battle for the crystal begins, Dark Fina fights her rival, Veritas of the Earth. As the gate destabilizes the land, Raegen, using Sakura's help, teleports the crystal and everyone away to the Kingdom of Pharm. Pharm Dark Fina accompanies the party as they sense members of the Sworn Six nearby. The party catches up to the empowered Earthlord whom they defeat. Nichol kicks her to force the location of his nemesis, Veritas of the Waters, out of him, but being unable to get an answer prepares to kill her. Dark Fina stops him under the pretense that the Earthlord is her prey. The weakened Earthlord asks if she was a worthy opponent and Dark Fina states her heartfelt praise for her rival, as the party continues its journey. The Earthlord, content with their rivalry, dies peacefully. Dark Fina fights with the party against the remaining members of the Sworn Six until Veritas of the Dark is the one left before the Dark Crystal. Both parties fight with their ideals at stake and the Darklord is defeated. Although intending to celebrate their victory, Dark Fina senses the presence of her fellow sages as the Dark Crystal is destroyed. The perpetrators Sol and Behemoth K appear before them, the former voicing his disgust for humanity and blasting them with a Holy Spell. As the Darklord and Lightlord are separated, the Darklord is killed by the Behemoth. Land of the Crystals As the new continent rises from the sea, the party chases after the sages intending to stop them and close the gate to prevent the world from being pulled to Paladia. Dark Fina recalls her companions as being wise but that their insight has been lost after being sealed for so long. As the party reaches up to the sages, Fina weakens and falls. Sol spots them and summons visions of monsters, a power Dark Fina recognizes. The party fights with help of the Waterlord and Lightlord and keeps pursuing the sages. Dark Fina realizes that Fina is disappearing because the two of them cannot coexist, and since Fina is the "fake" one she will be the one to vanish. Fina is seemingly calm and satisfied but becomes scared and breaks down at the prospect of dying, calling out to Rain for help. Dark Fina berates her for trying to act tough. Dark Fina's plan is to become the new Earth Crystal to stabilize the world and buy the others time to close the interdimensional gate and allow Fina to live. She teleports to Grandshelt to reach the Earth Shrine and transforms into a crystal with the Sacred Ring of Paladia. Meanwhile the party chases Sol who blocks their path with a barrier made of sage power that only a fellow sage can break. Dark Fina telepathically communicates with them, explaining her plans. A desperate Fina pleads with her to not sacrifice herself and to use her life instead, but Dark Fina rejects the idea. Dark Fina confides that while she was in crystal and watched over Rain and witnessed his kindness she wanted to meet him in person. As her dream has been fulfilled and she has lived a life long enough, she says it is Fina's turn to live and take care of Rain. Dark Fina becomes the new Earth Crystal, saving Fina and passing on her sage powers to her, allowing her to break Sol's barrier. Although Dark Fina's physical form is lost, she remains in contact with Fina in spirit. Aftermath After the defeat of the Chaotic Darkness, Fina visits the crystalline Dark Fina. Although Fina wants to search for Rain she's conflicted about how she can be of help. The crystal shows Fina visions of Dark Fina's past during the Paladian Civil War and her life after being imprisoned in crystal. Fina finds a crystal shard next to her, which contains a vision of Dark Fina. Having limited time to talk, Dark Fina passes her powers onto Fina by ingraining them into her body. Dark Fina uses different abilities on Fina who learns her own variants of them. Fina departs with newfound confidence and promises to bring Rain back. Before the party goes onto their planned expedition on Paladia, Dark Fina revives the deceased members of the Sworn Six of Paladia to aid the party: Citra, Folka, Cid, Ignacio and Sieghard. Memories of the Aquapolis Dark Fina challenges Rain and his friends. She has them navigate through several dungeons manifested through visions and has them witness fragments of memories of the different characters they interacted within the region. She awaits them in a room resembling the crystal chamber where she tests them. She challenges them to face her with her true power waiting deeper in the dungeon. Rain and his friends defeat her and she disappears, pleased with the outcome. Gameplay Playable character As one of the main characters, Dark Fina has several variants, all of them acquired through rare summon and all of them being 5★-7★ focusing on Magic Damage. Dark Fina's job is Dark Spirit. She can equip rods, staves, whips, and maces, along with hats, clothes, robes and accessories. Dark Fina also has a "Seabreeze Dark Fina" variant, which focuses more on Water Damage. She gains an updated version known as "White Lily Dark Fina" which has a CG animated Limit Burst. This version focuses on Fire/Earth/Dark Damage. Boss Dark Fina appeared as a boss during the Memories from the Aquapolis event. Other appearances ''Triple Triad Dark Fina appears on ''Triple Triad cards as part of an expansion set in the version available via the Final Fantasy Portal App. Non-Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Imperial Saga'' Dark Fina appears as an obtainable character in the collaboration event. IS Exvius Collab.png| IS Dark Fina.png| IS Dark Fina2.png| Gallery ;Artwork and Renders FFBE_Majin_Fina_Concept_Art.png|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. FFBE Demon Fina CG.png|Dark Fina's promotional render. ;Screenshots FFBE Cast.png|Dark Fina and the cast of Final Fantasy Brave Exvius in the Touch It music video. FFBE Fina Dark Fina CG.png|Fina and Dark Fina in the Touch It music video. FFBE CG Fina LB.png|Dark Fina in Pure-Hearted Mage Fina's limit burst CG. FFBE CG Fina LB4.png|Dark Fina in Pure-Hearted Mage Fina's limit burst CG. ;Sprites FFBE 385 Dark Fina.png|No. 0385 Dark Fina (5★). FFBE 386 Dark Fina.png|No. 0386 Dark Fina (6★). FFBE 496 Seabreeze Dark Fina.png|No. 0496 Seabreeze Dark Fina (5★). FFBE 497 Seabreeze Dark Fina.png|No. 0497 Seabreeze Dark Fina (6★). FFBE Dark Fina Sprite.png|Dark Fina's enemy sprite. ;Animations FFBE Dark Fina animation.gif| FFBE Dark Fina animation2.gif| FFBE Dark Fina animation3.gif| FFBE Dark Fina animation4.gif| FFBE Dark Fina animation5.gif| FFBE Dark Fina animation6.gif| FFBE Dark Fina animation7.gif| FFBE Dark Fina animation8.gif| FFBE Dark Fina animation9.gif| FFBE Demon Fina Sprite.gif|Animation for one of Dark Fina's Limit Bursts. FFBE Hell's Judgment.gif|Hell's Judgment limit burst. Etymology Trivia * Not counting alternate versions like seasonal or event variants, Dark Fina is the first of the main party's characters to be acquired through Rare Summon. * Dark Fina's "White Lily" variant focus on Fire/Earth/Dark is symbolic, where Fire stands for Rain, Earth stands for Sieghard and Dark stands for herself. References Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Category:Black Mages